Drugs Rep
by Swizzlesticks101
Summary: This is an AU one shot. Piper is an upcoming talent in the pharmaceutical world, she is invited to a conference where she meets the mysterious Alex Vause. Rated M for language and sexual content.


**Authors note. This an AU one off. Rated M for language and sexual content. Haven't written smut before so don't know how this is going to turn out. Have decided on a one off to test the waters as didn't want to affect my current multi chapter 'NYC' if I suck at writing smut so reviews are really appreciated on this one. Hope you enjoy! As ever I do not own any character etc.**

The opportunity to attend the conference was one that Piper could not turn down. All expenses paid two day trip to a spa hotel in California included a day and a half of guest lectures and an evening drinks reception followed by a four course meal. Piper had been a senior research scientist with Litchfield Pharmaceuticals for three years and this was the first time she had been invited to this prestigious conference. To say that Piper was excited by this opportunity was an understatement, so it was no surprise to her long suffering boyfriend that he found himself being dragged around shopping mall, so that Piper could buy new clothes. Piper knew that there would likely be many important people at the event and this would be the perfect opportunity to advance her career prospects. Pipers mother had often told her that the key to being confident is to act confident and dress confidently from the inside out. With this in mind she planned on new outfits from the skin up. Two smart blouse skirt combos a smart but sexy cocktail dress in the bag with matching heels and clutch bags purchased and Piper finally dragged Larry into a store he was happy to be in - Victoria Secret. Piper sought out some matching bra and panties, black lace, black and red lace and electric blue with black trim to match her cocktail dress.

Happy with her purchases they headed home. Piper rejected all of Larrys offers to show him her new purchases as she knew he was only after an excuse to help her out of them and she really wasn't in the mood for sex. Sex with Larry had become boring predictable and on the whole unsatisfying for Piper. She had suggested trying to spice things up but this lead to Larry buying Piper a bustier corset and the tiniest of thongs, what is it with guys thinking that the most uncomfortable underwear was sexy? She tried, she really did try her best but the outcome was the same; Piper giving her all for Larry but Larry skimping on the foreplay and then coming very quickly and losing interest, leaving Piper frustrated and not even close to being satisfied, leaving her to finish herself off whilst Larry snored. Of late Piper had taken to sorting herself in preference to the quick grunt and fumble Larry could produce. She found reading erotic stories got her to the point of being turned on and then she would rely on her spank bank library of thoughts people and situations to have her finish the job at hand so to speak.

The night before Piper left for the conference she and Larry had been out for a meal and then came back and had boring missionary position sex, Piper barely got wet and certainly didn't cum, she was glad that Larry true to form was soon snoring as she managed to finish packing and still managed to get early night. The drive to the conference was likely to be long so Piper decided to opt for comfort rather than smart, she could change when she got there. Larry was still in bed as she left. There was no telling how long he would stay in bed, his 'job' was hardly taxing so he tended to waste his days away playing computer games and messing around on the internet. This was another aspect of Larry and Pipers relationship which grated on her. As Piper punched in the directions into her sat nav she smiled to herself and put on her favourite CD, 'this is going to be a good few days' Piper thought.

The drive had indeed been long and despite her a/c as the afternoon heat grew Piper was pleased she opted for a vest top and shorts, pleased that the evening drinks reception wasn't until 7-30pm she was glad she had packed a bikini and hoped to at least take a dip in the pool to cool off. Drawing up to the turning for the hotel Piper found herself following a large blue SUV, they both made their way to the self park area. Piper parked up and retrieved her case and purse from the boot, making her way back across the car park she met the owner of the SUV a stunningly tall brunette. Having worked out that the hotel reception was a good five minute walk from the parking lot and seeing her struggle with what looked to be display boards as well as a large case Piper yelled across,

"Hi, could you do with a hand there?'

Looking up from her trunk the woman seemed startled but her face broke into a broad smile,

"Yes please, I mean if you don't mind"

"Sure what would you like me to take?"

Producing a smaller wheeled case, "this, if thats ok?"

Mentally cursing herself for underestimating the amount of items she had with her and for not using the valet parking Alex shut the trunk and the two women made their way to the reception. Despite her height Alex struggled with her wheeled case and the display boards, stupid gift bags she thought to herself as she caught the back of her heel again.

Piper was the first to speak, "So are you here for a conference or a midweek break?"

"Conference, should be good fun, I've been to a few"

"First time for me, such a great opportunity, apparently the CEO is coming"

Alex just nodded as they had reached reception, she let Piper join the queue first and went and spoke one of the bellmen leaving behind all of her bulky baggage she retrieved her smaller case from Piper.

"Right well, I'll see you around, thanks again for helping me with my case, enjoy your conference"

"You too, bye".

Piper made her way along the long corridor which took her to room 512, her room was modern and well appointed. She quickly rang Larry to say she had arrived safely and unpacked. Seeing that she had time to spare she laid out her outfit for the welcome drinks and grabbed her bikini and a towel and headed for the spa. The spa had its own smaller pool which despite being inside Piper made a bee line for, on the way from the parking lot she had noticed that the larger outdoor pool was full with families so was happy to relax in the quiet smaller one. Taking note of the other free spa areas, sauna, ice room and plunge pool she decided on a swim followed by the sauna if she had time. She changed quickly and felt instant relief from the days heat as she dove into the water. She swam some lengths but decided to try the sauna. Wrapping herself in a towel she entered what she assumed would be an empty sauna, there before her lay the woman from earlier. Eyes closed as she lay out on the wooden benches Piper stared in awe at her shapely body in a fitted one piece. She quietly closed the door so as not to disturb the peaceful woman and made her way over to the opposite side of the room. Sensing another person Alex slowly opened her eyes, she didn't stir but just lay there taking in the beautiful blonde who had just joined her, she watched as she removed her towel and folded it to place under her head, her blue bikini wet and clinging to her skin. Alex was aware of a very toned body, so as not to creep the young woman out she closed her eyes once more. She could not resist opening her eyes once or twice to take in younger womans body, toned arms and very toned legs. Her eyes closed once more as she thought how good those legs would look round her waist or better still either side of her head.

Conscious of the time Piper was the first to make a move to leave the sauna, she was aware the woman had not moved or uttered a sound since she had entered a good fifteen minutes ago and her skin now shimmered in a film of sweat.

"Hey, don't forget to hydrate, it's important", she said as she left.

Breaking Alexs concentration from some particularly naughty thoughts involving a certain blonde she too decided it was time to leave, so collected her things and made her way to the changing rooms just in time to see Piper coming out of the showers. Her eyes raked up her body.

"Thanks, for the advice I mean, my mind wandered"

"No problem" Piper said as she subconsciously adjusted her towel, allowing Alex the briefest of views of her naked breast. Blushing slightly when she realised her actions Piper hurried to her locker to collect her clothes.

Alex showered quickly but was disappointed to see that Piper had already left the changing room, maybe I'll meet her in the bar later she thought to herself as she too gathered her things and made her way back to her room.

7pm and Alex stood in a long sleeved black cocktail dress, the hem finished just above her knee and she finished her outfit with a pair of 'fuck me' heels, finished applying the last of her make up and straightened her hair. Taking one last look in the mirror she grabbed her small purse and made her way down to the bar area. She was glad to see that the advertising boards were now in place and a team of waiters and waitresses were on hand with canapes and drinks. Walking over to the bar she spoke briefly with the bar staff confirming the details for the evening and ordering herself a large red wine. Surveying the large room Alex plastered on her business face and started to work round all of the groups of clients.

8pm Piper sent her best friend Polly a quick text before throwing her mobile into her purse and heading down to the welcome drinks. As she drew nearer to the large function room Piper felt butterflies in her stomach. Although she was good at her job and highly skilled this was the first time she had attended such a prestigious conference and she wanted to make a good impression. Smoothing down the short skirt of her cocktail dress she took a deep breath and entered the room. Large groups of people who all seemed to already know one another were talking animatedly, Piper was grateful when a short dark haired waitress approached her with a tray of champagne. Taking a glass Piper said thank you and continued to survey the room. Seeing a familiar face in the crowd Piper headed towards them.

"Hi"

"Hey, Piper hows things, long time no see"

"Im good thanks Steve, how are you?"

Steve and Piper had studied applied chemistry together at college, he was a harmless kind hearted man and at this precise moment in time the only person who Piper knew so if getting through this evening meant hanging onto the bore than that is what she would do.

Alexs eyes had locked onto the stunning blonde as soon as she had entered the room, unable to believe her luck that she was part of the same conference she made a mental note to talk to her before the end of the night. Excusing herself from the group she was talking to she made her way across the room to where the blonde was, unfortunately she didn't get there quickly, having to speak with each group as she passed them. Finally she was within touching distance of the blonde, she was talking to a small group from Indiana, whilst trying to maintain her own conversation whilst subtly eyeing the object of her desire. After close to twenty minutes Alex excused herself and nonchalantly joined the next group

"Hey Alex, great to see you, another great event you putting on here"

"Steve, always a pleasure, hows business?"

"Great, great, hey this is Piper" he said gesturing to the unusually coy woman next to him.

"Alex, very pleased to meet you... again", Alex offered her hand

Piper held out her hand, as the their fingers met she felt a jolt of electricity course through her entire body.

"Nice to see you again too Alex"

Gosh she looks hot, and so tall, Piper glanced down toward the floor and was in awe of the heels the brunette was wearing a move which did not go unnoticed by Alex, smiling to herself she took in the whole of Pipers outfit, a pale cream cocktail dress with beautiful intricate blue lace flowers. Piper blushed as she felt Alexs eyes linger a fraction longer on her chest.

Steve, quick to make the most of having one of the most influential people in the world of pharmaceuticals talking to him monopolised the conversation, Piper did not mind his controlling the conversation, it gave her time to take in the beautiful woman next to her. She smiled to herself as she watched Alex laughed at his corny jokes, fully acknowledging the glances Alex kept taking of her. The conversation flowed freely as did the alcohol.

A waiter approached the group with a fresh tray of champagne, Alex immediately took one for Piper who quickly accepted it and finished her original glass that she had been nursing, noting that Alex did not take one for herself, "are you trying to get me drunk?".

"Why, should I?" Alex fired back with a flirty raise of her eye brow.

Before Piper had time to answer she was aware of a commotion and Alex falling towards her, a wild haired waitress had tripped and caught the guy behind Alex who had in turn been pushed forward.

"what the f..."

"Oh my God Piper, I'm so sorry", as she she was pushed the glass of red wine Alex had been holding had spilled onto Pipers dress.

"Jeez can't you people just do your fucking jobs right?", rage filled Alexs eyes, this was not how to make a good impression.

"Hey I'm sorry, it was an accident" the waitress said offering up a white napkin, Alex took the napkin and began dabbing at now spreading stain, Pipers hand came up and held onto Alexs wrist, sensing her anger and embarrassment she said softly "hey its ok it was just and accident", their eyes met and the tension and desire was more than apparent, Alex tenderly wiped the pink liquid from Pipers bare skin below her collar bone, as if giving permission, Piper once again said quietly, "it's ok", holding Alexs wrist in place, their bodies closer than they had been. Alex hand slipped under the open neck line of the dress her fingertips barely caressing the bare flesh of Pipers breast, she allowed them to run along the lace edge of Pipers bra, never losing eye contact she saw Pipers pupils dilate and her lips part gently "It's ok" she whispered.

Regaining her composure, much to Pipers dismay Alex withdrew her hand, "the company will cover the cost of your dress, just leave me your details and bill me".

"Alex dont be daft..." but she said the words Alex was already turning on her heels and heading across the room.

Alex Vause was cross, she hated being made a fool of, especially in front of hot women. She sought out the waitress, "what the hell was that back there?" "Hey it was an 'accident'", "what do you mean 'accident', " those drunken jack asses have been trying to trip us all up all night" "what?" "yeah touching up the girls and elbowing the boys". With that Alex was gone again.

Piper was shocked at how Alex had taken off right after touching her up in the middle of the room, not that she minded, she had encouraged it, maybe she had read the situation wrong, she didn't think she had, back in college she had had quite a number of boyfriends and girlfriends, she had thought she was good at reading people, maybe she was wrong. Confused Piper took herself to the bathroom to try and wash some of the stain from her dress. As she returned to the room she saw a group of men being 'escorted' out of the room by a couple of stocky guys you would not want to argue with. Alex was keeping a close eye on events, silently thanking Fahri and his team. Piper returned to Steve and his group of friends to try and find out what had gone on, her eyes skimming the room for Alex but she was nowhere to be seen, assuming she was either embarrassed or busy Piper resigned herself to an evening with steady Steve.

Over an hour passed and Piper saw a familiar figure close by, seizing her opportunity she made her way to the bar and ordered a large red wine and her favourite drink. Wether it was alcohol or lust that fuelled Pipers courage she didn't know.

"Hi, I believe I owe you a drink"

Alex turned her head quickly, smiling cockily when she realised just who had broken her away from her conversation, "It's a little cold out for a margarita don't you think?"

"I don't know, I was feeling a little hot under the collar" Piper flirted back

"So how is it you feel you owe me a drink when I was the one dumb enough to spill it all over you?"

"I don't know pink could be my new favourite colour" Piper said nodding towards the now dried stain, " and if the clean up session was always going to be the same I'd throw my own drink over me she said with a wink.

Alex raised an eye brow and smiled back.

"so what went on with those guys back there? Not the kind of thing you expect at a conference like this"

Before Alex had chance to answer the PA system crackled into life announcing that there would be a disco, "oooo lets dance Piper said enthusiastically" she found herself being dragged up on the to the small dance floor, abandoning all of her other clients Alex only had eyes for Piper. Unusually the dance floor was crowded forcing people close together, Piper and Alex danced, Alexs hands on Pipers hips loving the feel of her body under her touch. As they danced more Piper became more provocative than Alex, grinding herself onto the gorgeous brunette.

The next song to come on was Kelis' Milkshake, "ooo I love this one" Piper grinned into Alex, not caring what attention they were drawing Alex and Piper laughed as they danced up against one another, both of them delighting in the feel of their bodies, both becoming bolder with their flirtation and advances. At one point Piper had her back to Alex and she was sure she could feel the heavy swell of her breasts and telltale peaks of her nipples pressing through the fabric of her dress, just as these thought swirled through her mind she felt her hair gently being moving to the side and soft sensual kiss on her neck, Piper tried to turn but lack of space and Alexs now firm grip around her waist meant that she couldn't, so instead she succumbed to the hot woman behind her swaying gently to the music and tried to ignore the throbbing in her panties. Too soon the song came to an end, Alex withdrew from Pipers body, she eyed Fahri looking on from the side of the dance floor, "can you excuse me, I just need to ... its business ill be quick I promise and with that Alex strode away from Piper. Not wishing to dance alone Piper once again made her way to the bathroom, she was more turned on than she had ever been with Larry, putting all guilt to one side she made up her mind what she needed to do.

Alex joined Fahri and the pair talked to the groups of clients who had been patiently waiting for Alexs attention. Alex usually hated being so tall, but on this occasion her height gave her a definite advantage, at every opportunity she looked for Piper but she was no where to be seen. Seeing the time and deciding she must have left Alex resigned herself to work talk. A waiter approached Alex and handed her a sealed white envelope. Before she could question him he was gone. Alex opened the envelope to find a sheet of paper wrapped around something, unaware she withdrew both items before inhaling a familiar smell, she clutched the item in her hand whilst she read the note 'I believe these have been ruined too, will your company reimburse me for these as well? Piper Chapman, Room 512. Alexs eye grew wide in disbelief, clutched in her hand was a delicate pair of blue lace panties, further inspection revealed the source of the familiar smell, they were soaked. Alex quickly uttered some excuse to Fahri and strode quickly across the room. Before she reached the elevators she chanced upon Piper who had watched the unfolding scene from afar.

"Miss Chapman, I believe you have a damage complaint against my company?"

"Well yes, as you can see two items of my clothing have been ruined by a member of the company, namely you" Piper said seductively pointing a finger into Alexs chest and dragging it slowly down.

"We take all accusations of damage very seriously, please can you explain what has happened"

"Well first a hot employee threw her drink over me, then she touched me inappropriately as she cleaned me up"

"I see", said Alex in mock shock

"then the same employee dirty danced with me causing my panties to become all wet and ruined"

Alexs eyebrows were lifting through the roof, she could not believe how turned on she was becoming, usually she was the more dominant one but she could not believe how innocent Piper was flirting with her and reeling her in.

"well I only have your word for this Miss Chapman, I would need to check out the evidence of these claims for myself"

With that Alex felt herself being pulled through the doors of the nearby rest room, the air was expelled from her lungs as she felt herself being forcefully pulled into a cubicle and her back being thrown against the door. Pipers lips attacking hers in a raw, powerful kiss. Her hands drew up and tangled in her hair in an attempt to pull the blonde closer. Trying to regain the upper hand it this situation Alex pushed Piper off her and resumed the charade.

Holding out the panties on one finger Alex said

"So can you explain how these, I am assuming it is these panties you are referring to, became as you put it ruined?"

"well you see, I was turned on from the moment I saw you so when your finger tips traced my breast and the lace on my bra I became more aroused. Pipers doe like eyes looking back at Alex playing along with the whole tease "so then when I felt how turned on you must have been whilst we were dancing I'm afraid it was too much and my panties are now that wet they are ruined"

"I see, so are you still wet now?"

"Yes" the words escaped Pipers lips as barely a whisper

"I will have to check I'm afraid" Alex said her fingers glancing up Pipers thigh, nudging the hem of her dress with them. Piper shifted the weight on her feet allowing Alex easier access a moan escaping her lips as she felt those soft finger tips ghosting across her folds. Alex leant forward and kissed Piper more gently than before as she allowed her fingers to to delve further into Piper, collecting the sticky fluid as they did. Piper fully expected Alex to take her there are then so was disappointed to feel her fingers moving away. She opened her eyes to see Alex licking all of the sticky substance from them. You taste delicious Pipes, hearing those words Piper could have come on the spot. She grabbed Alexs wrist and tried to guide it back to where she desperately needed here.

"Not here, you're much better than a quick screw in a grim bathroom"

With that the two woman made their way to the elevator. As soon as the doors had shut Piper began kissing Alex again , she barely registered that they were travelling to the penthouse suite. Alex fumbled with her key card as Piper wrapped her arms around her waist, once inside she pushed Piper up against the nearest wall kissing and nipping her neck whilst trying to find the zipper to her dress, the dress fell to the floor and the pair clumsily eventually found the bed.

Alex caressed the skin of Pipers thigh and toned stomach as she kissed her chest above her bra, pulling the straps and cups down for more access. She licked and sucked on her nipples as she drew lazy patterns on Pipers skin with her free hand. Piper looked down as she saw the raven hair woman work tantalisingly slowly down her body. She ran her fingers through her hair, as she reached her pussy, Alex teasingly ran her tongue gently across her folds as she had done previously with her fingers, the lightest of touches causing Piper to whimper and moan in delight, not wishing to tease her more she licked the length of her slit before lavishing attention on her aching clit. Pipers body arched under her touch, her hips bucking off the bed. Sensing she was close Alex slid in two fingers into her soaking slit working them in and out whilst still licking her clit. Piper was so close when Alex kissed her full on the lips, tasting herself she felt Alexs slim fingers pumping inside her as she added her thumb rubbing her clit, Alex once again withdrew her mouth and again began sucking on one of her taut nipples. The sensations were over whelming Piper and she came hard against Alexs hand. Slowly coming down from what she would later regard as one of the best orgasms of her life Piper smiled as her fingers delved into Alexs panties, feeling how wet she was and whispered into her ear

"I want to taste what you taste like".


End file.
